The Forgotten
by blueeyedbeauty1990
Summary: This is going to be a mystery type of story that will follow Blake,Yang, and Weiss as they try to find out what happened to Ruby. The ratings will eventually be changed to M rating as some "not so nice" things will end up happening to the girls on their journey! Also, this is a real world AU.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I'VE DECIDED TO TRY MY HAND AT WRITING ANOTHER STORY. THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I KIND OF JUST WANTED TO "TEST THE WATERS" YOU COULD SAY. LOL I KNOW THIS IS FAR FROM PERFECT, SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ANY FEEDBACK YOU MAY HAVE LIKE ALWAYS!  
**

** I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY. **

**ENJOY :D **

* * *

"Blake, can you hear me? I think someone is in the house with me and I'm really scared" Ruby said in a whispering voice through the phone. "Oh god Blake, I think they heard me! Please hurry and get here, I'm really freaking-NO, NO! Please don't, Let me go!" Ruby screamed out.

Blake could hear some sort of commotion going on in the background and then _click_ the phone hung up.

Blake wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened. Ruby was known for her pranks, she was always trying to find new ways to get a rise out of Blake. It gave her a sense of accomplishment. She always tried to outdo herself each time, like it was some sort of twisted game and seeing Blake get all freaked out or upset was her prize.

Blake and Ruby have been dating for a while now so Blake was use to Ruby's crazy antics, although she anticipated them, they still seemed to get under her skin every time and this one was no exception but the frightened tone in her voice sounded so genuine that Blake's heart started to race.

Blake kept trying to call Ruby back but it just kept going to voice-mail as she rushed over to Ruby's house.

"Ruby, Ruby, Where are you?" Blake called out nervously while walking through the darkened house. "If this is a joke, it isn't a very funny one, please come out now." She called out again.

Blake quietly made her way from room to room looking for her girlfriend; none of the lights in the house would turn on so she had to use the dim light coming from her phone to help see. As she made her way upstairs, she could see some sort of shadow's spread a crossed the floor in front of Ruby's bedroom door. She slowing approached the entrance to the bedroom and when she shined her light down she could see that Ruby's stuff was everywhere. She knew at that moment this couldn't have been a prank.

If there was one thing Ruby hated the most it would be any of her stuff getting out of place, she was very meticulous about her things.

Now knowing that something really bad had actually happened to Ruby, Blake hurried and called Yang, Ruby's older sister.

Fear and panic set in as she was rushing back down the stairs waiting for Yang to answer the phone.

"What's up Blakey?" Yang said in a cheerful voice.

"It's Ruby, I-I don't know what happened but she's gone. I-I think someone took h-her!" Blake said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure this isn't one of her games, Blakey?" Yang asked.

"N-no Yang, I'm positive. Something really bad has happened to Ruby. She's not home, she won't answer her phone, n-no lights will turn on in the house and her room looks like a tornado went through it"

"Oh my god, Ok Blake I'll be there in five minutes " Yang said with a slight panic in her voice as she hung up the phone.

Blake pasted back and forth on the front lawn waiting for Yang to get there.

Few minutes had passed when Yang speed up in her solid black Mustang that has bright yellow rims on it. She pulled up so fast that she hit the curb, knocking down the mail box.

Yang got out of the car in a rush; she went around back to the main breaker hoping to get the lights to work in the house so they could actually see inside but as she opened the box she noticed that someone must have cut them.

Yang was in full on panic mode. They checked the house one more time then drove around the neighborhood trying to see if anybody had seen Ruby. They drove around for hours. They had called all of her friend's, checked out all of her hangout spots.

Nothing, they found nothing!

They couldn't believe this was happening. What could Ruby have done so badly that something like this could have happened to her? Who would want to hurt her?

With overwhelming fear and anxiety going through both of their heads, they both reluctantly went back to Yang's house to recuperate and collect their thoughts. They wanted to see if there was some kind of clue that they were missing.

They needed daylight and maybe a pair of fresh eyes to come in and look around, so Yang called Weiss to come over.

Weiss is Yang's girlfriend; she has skin as pail as a ghost, beautiful long hair as white as snow and her eyes are a piercing light blue.

Weiss is the perfect person to help find Ruby. She has a special knack for finding clues. She comes from a long line of cops, detectives, and lawyers, so growing up her family would always set up fake scenario's or crime scenes and would make her solve them. They wanted to train her to become the next big thing. She became extremely good at mastering the skills her family had taught her. Her father loved to take her on ride a long's with him so he could gloat when his baby girl would solve the crimes faster than his coworkers.

Daylight came and here comes Weiss rolling up onto the driveway in her pearly white Benz that has black leather interior all throughout the inside.

She searched the whole house, high and low, looking in every crack and crevice. She could tell right away that there were at least two intruders that had taken Ruby and by the looks of it one of them was male and the other was a female.

The intruders seemed to be very skilled as well, as they were particularly careful not to leave any real evidence behind.

The only thing Weiss had to go on was a small piece of orange string that she found on the door frame of Ruby's bedroom. They knew it had to belong to the intruder as none of the girls would have ever been caught dead wearing orange.

* * *

"Where am I? W-who are you? What do you want from me?" Ruby said in a harsh voice. "I-it's so cold in here, Where am I?"

* * *

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER :/ THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY. PLEASE LEAVE ME ANY FEEDBACK YOU MAY HAVE. I KNOW MY CHAPTERS AREN'T "LONG" ONES BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THEM ALL THE SAME! :D**

I believe it's only been a day since I was taken, but it feels like an eternity. It's so dark in here, I can't see anything. The air feels so heavy and dense; it feels as if someone twice my size was sitting on top of my chest slowing squeezing the air out of my lungs. I struggle with every breathe I take. It's cold and wet and the smell, oh god the smell, it's like nothing I've ever smelt before, It's so putrid, like rotting carcasses mixed with burned flesh.

All of these thoughts rushed through Ruby's head as she tries to make out where they had taken her.

"Sounds like she's finally awake; shall we go have some fun now?" Ruby can hear a muffled voice say through the wall.

The door flung open and a bright light shined into the room, Ruby's eyes instantly burned as if she was looking into the sun. She turned her head keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. You woke up just in time for some _fun_ festivities." A male voice said while chuckling.

Ruby still struggling to get her eyes to adjust to the bright light, she could hear what sounded like metal scraping on metal. Ruby started to wiggle around trying to get her hands freed from the rope that tied them to the back of the chair she was sitting on.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Ruby screamed out. "Please, just let me go."

Tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes as she could still hear the sounds from the metal clinging around.

"Oh Ruby, poor Ruby, It's such a shame your precious little kitty cat isn't here to be able to see you enjoying yourself." The male voice said.

The mere mention of Blake made Ruby's fearfulness turn into that of anger. She started to wiggle harder.

"How dare you talk about her? Who are you? Just tell me, WHO ARE YOU?" Ruby said with such anger.

"Oh dear, don't you worry your pretty little self about that right now, you will see soon enough but for now, Let's play!" A female voice called out from the door way.

* * *

"Weiss have you found anything else out about the orange string? Do you know where it came from?" Yang said with such hurt in her voice.

The three girls have been working around the clock trying to find out anything on the where a bouts of Ruby. Blake retraced all of her steps from that day, Yang went from business to business handing out flyers, and Weiss went to her fathers work hoping to get some answers about where the string could have come from. The girls were getting nowhere. As the day passed they started to fear the worst. They did not give up hope though.

"Ruby is tough as nails, I know she is alive somewhere, we have to find her." Yang said to Blake.

"We are missing something, somewhere" Blake said as she walked around Ruby's room looking over everything again.

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right area. We are so focused on it possibly being someone she has had contact with recently, but what if it's someone from her passed?" Blake said as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"That's just crazy, Blakey! Why on earth would anybody come out from the shadows and attack Ruby? I know she had pissed people off with her crazy pranks before but I'm sure nothing would have been upsetting enough to want to hurt her, we need to be focusing on people she has contacted with recently." Yang said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Ok maybe that's a dumb thought, but I would rather cover all of our grounds then to have missed the very thing that could possible help us find her!" Blake said as she stormed out of the room.

You could tell Ruby's disappearance is taking its toll on the girls. Neither of them have slept or eaten since that _phone call_ and they are starting to take their frustrations out on each other.

* * *

"Pretty little Ruby, your skin looks as delicate as a rose, I bet this blade will glide through it with ease." The woman's voice said is a seductive tone as she gently slid the tip of the blade down Ruby's cheek making a slight cut at the bottom. Blood slowly started to drip from her chin.

"Oh look, your blood _is_ as red as a rose" The woman said laughing as she ran her fingertips across Ruby's chin smearing Ruby's blood down her neck.

The woman had a small switch blade that was as shiny as gold, she started to flip it open and shut while she was pasting back and forth in the room taunting Ruby with it.

Ruby could now see clear enough, it's still dark but there's a dimmed lamp in the corner giving off just enough light that she can see most of the room in front of her. It's filthy in there; she can see what looks to be a couple of dead animals lying on top of a table off to the left side of her, they looked as if they had been ripped apart and sewn back together again, there were hooks hanging from the ceiling, a extremely dirty sink that looked as if it had dry blood all over it off towards the right side and a some sort of hospital type of bed right in front of her.

She can't see behind her but with what she could already see in front of her and the noises from the metal that she can hear coming from behind her; she has a pretty good guess of what it is.

The male walked up behind her and slowly slid his hand around her neck pulling her head backward.

He leans down and whispers in her ear "I bet you have forgotten all about me, well I'm going to make sure that never happens again, my precious little rose pedal."

Ruby tried to jerk her head away from the males grip but he only squeezed tighter. Ruby tries to speak but she couldn't even get a gasp of air.

"OK, that's enough, let her go." The woman said in a scorn voice to the male. He squeezed tighter one more time before finally letting go and tossing her forward making she and the chair fall down.

"You will have you're turn but right now, she's all mine." The woman said while walking up to Ruby as she squirms on the ground trying to break free from the chair.

"Now help her get back up! No, wait, better yet, put her on the table." The woman said with an evil smirk in her eyes.

Both of the intruders were wearing mask, so Ruby hasn't been able to see their faces, the male's voice sounds so familiar to her though but she can't seem to make out how or where she knew him from and the woman's voice she didn't recognize at all, but they both clearly knew her though.

* * *

"Yang, can you hear me? I found out where the string came from. It's a special type of fabric that only one store in town sells. It's a men only store called "Beacon's Finest" It's across town so I'll meet you there!" Weiss said in a rush.

"OK, I'll pick Blake up and we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Yang said

_Ring ring ring _"Come on Blake answer your phone" Yang kept trying to call Blake but she wouldn't answer. She knew that Blake was upset with her and with how stubborn she was knew she might not answer her phone but knowing that Ruby was missing so there is no excuse not to answer. On the fourth time trying she finally answered.

"What the hell Blake! I've been calling you! Weiss has a lead on the orange string. Where are you? I'll come pick you up." Yang said with a rather angry tone.

"I-I've been, I-I'm at, Just tell me where it is and I'll just meet you two up there." She said with sounds as if she has been crying.

"Blake quite being stubborn, just tell me where you are so we can get there already!" Yang yelled.

"Look Blakey, I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier but we don't have time for this nonsense, we need to get going now."

"I-I'll meet you at the park by the school." Blake said as she hung up the phone.

"Damn-it Blake!" Yang said as she speeds off in her mustang to go pick up Blake.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who has followed/Favorited/Reviewed on my stories. :) I know its been a little while since I have uploaded anything so I might be a bit rusty, my chapter is pretty small but I do have some pretty big things planned for the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy this. Please leave me any feedback that you may have. Thank you and Enjoy! :D **

* * *

As Yang approaches the park, she could see Blake sitting on a swing waiting for her.

"Blake, hurry up and get in, we need to get going now." Yang yelled out through the driver side window.

Blake got up off the swing and slowly walked to the car, she kept her head hanging down, holding onto her left wrist as if it was hurt or something.

"Blake, we don't have time for this! Get in now!" Yang was becoming furious.

"What is going on with you? I don't understand how you can be so selfish at a time like this. Do you even care about Ruby and finding her? We don't have time for your childish games right now!" Yang asked Blake as she was getting into the car.

"Yang, that's not even fair. You know more than anybody how much Ruby means to me and how important it is to me to find her too! I love her and will do whatever it takes to get her back!" Blake said in a shaky voice as she fought back her tears.

"Well then you need to start acting like it! And why are you holding your wrist like that?" Yang asked.

"It's nothing. I-I just sprained it." Blake still had her right hand on top of it.

The whole ride over to the store, the girls did not speak another word to each other. It was an eerie silence that filled the air. Blake just looked out the window while holding tight onto her wrist.

Yang could tell it had to be something more than just a sprained wrist with the way Blake was holding it, it looked as if she would squeeze tight for a few moments then let go. It seemed very odd to Yang but right now Yang had WAY bigger problems to deal with.

They arrived at the clothing store where they saw an angry Weiss standing in the front with her arms crossed tapping her foot away.

"Could you guys have possibly taken any longer?"

"Sorry Weiss, We got here as fast as we could." Yang said while looking towards Blake with a bit of an annoyance glare in her eyes.

"Well, I've already been inside and the guy is refusing to tell me anything about the string, he even kicked me out of his store!" Weiss said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry guys; I'll get him to talk to me." Yang said with such confidence.

"Yeah right Yang, if he won't even talk to queen detective over here, what makes you think he will talk to you?" Blake responded.

"Don't worry about that Blakey, just leave it to me" Yang said still glaring at her.

Only a few moments had passed when a bouncy Yang comes walking out of the store with a paper in her hand.

"I'm guessing you got an answer out of the old geezer?" Weiss said standing against the wall with her hand on her hip.

"Did you guys really doubt me? Now come on, we need to get pay this Mr. Arc a visit. I'll drive" Yang said.  
"Who is this Arc person?" Blake asked confused.

"Are you talking about THE Mr. Arc? Like the wealthiest man in town, who lives in the mansion on top of Beacon Hill?" Weiss asked as she paused in her tracks for a moment.

"Yes, that is who I am talking about. Apparently he is the only person in town who gets his clothing made with that exact material." Yang said as all three girls got into the car.

"Yang, are you crazy? We can't just stroll up to his house, knock on his door and expect him to talk to us. He is a well-guarded man whose house is surrounded by a high security gate, plus he knows his rights all too well and without a warrant, he will not talk to us. We need to bring this information to my father and see if we can get a warrant written up fast." Weiss said.

"Maybe you're right Weiss but I can't just sit back and wait to _see_ IF we can even get a warrant. I need to find out where my sister is right now. How about you and Blake go talk to your father and I'll head over to see if I can't' get Mr. Arc to talk to me without a warrant." Yang said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea for you to go by yourself?" Weiss asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"I'll be just fine Weiss, I'm a big girl and can handle myself, don't worry. Now hurry up and get to the station. I'll call you guys as soon as I find out anything." Yang said to the girls as they were getting out of the car.

Yang drove off in her mustang.

"Why? Why is this happening to Ruby? I just don't understand. She's just an innocent little girl, she's my baby sister." Yang screamed out as she was speeding through the town. Tears started to fall from her eyes like rain falling from a storm cloud.

As Yang approaches the base of Beacon Hill, the whole atmosphere seems to change; fog slowly starts to surround the car and becomes extremely dense as she makes her way higher up the mountain. Yang is barely inching her way up the windy gravel road as she's not able to see even two feet ahead of the car. Her heart starts to beat faster and her breathing became heavier. She can see this shadow of what appears to be a large figure through the fog not being able to make it out, she stops the car and with a lot of hesitation she opens the door and gets out. Walking slowly towards what she can now see is the large gate that surrounds the premise of the mansion.

"Please state your name and the reason for your visit today" A deep voice called out through the intercom on the side of the gate.

"M-My name is Yang Xiao Long, My little sister Ruby was taking yesterday and I was hoping Mr. Arc will be able to help me get some questions I have answered." Yang said with a shaky and saddened voice.

With no other words spoken from the deep voice, the gate creaked opened. Yang looked around to see if she could see anybody or anything but no luck. She nervously walked through the gate towards to front of the mansion. The gate slams shut behind her making her jump.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all" Yang whispered to herself.

"So you are looking for me I hear?" The deep voice asked from the front door.

"Please, come in. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**I know I left this as a "cliffhanger" I guess but I just felt that this was the perfect spot for me to end this chapter with. Again as I'm still new to all writing I welcome any feedback you may have for me.  
**


End file.
